kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KingDaedalus
Introduction Hey guys, Dae here. Obviously, this is my talk page, where I encourage all of you to ask me any serious questions you need to, strike up a conversation, direct all of your requests, and anything else. Please use Heading 2 to title all posts, make sure to sign using four tildes, and know that I do my best to answer all of your inquiries. Thanks. *tips fedora* My Reasons for being a Wiki Editor So, I get a lot of flak on Kongregate regarding my being a wiki editor. A lot of people assume that the wiki is subjective, inaccurate, and unnecessary. They believe I am wasting the time I spend working on it. The truth, the way I see it (and yes, that is a little biased), is that the wiki is a medium for creative people to express their creative ideas. Sure, some of it might not be on point with reality, and some parts are essentially paint canvasses for trolls, but this is why I am here. For the amount of us that do care and want the wiki to succeed, it isn't a load of extra work to do and it certainly isn't a waste of time. It is, in a way, a work of art. Something anybody can enjoy and contribute to. Hopefully, I am shedding a little light onto the purpose I am here. Hopefully, this is the same as yours. Thanks. KingDaedalus (talk) 00:09, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Altercation Greetings, I would like to use this opportunity to have some light shed on the nature of your dispute with A drunken whaler. Please do your part and attempt to, with as little bias as possible, impart the aforementioned. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 21:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Matt, as of this moment, both A drunken whaler and I are trying to resolve the situation and find a solution. I do believe that we both want what is best for the wiki and that we are both willing to make a few sacrifices to accomplish it. If you would like, you can follow along on A drunken whaler's talk page. Thanks. KingDaedalus (talk) 22:09, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :This is a "you're both wrong" kind of thing. Sorry yall. :First of all, I do like the page. I don't know if you read or not, but either way you did a good job. The main things to know with wiki vandalism are that a lot of people aren't trying to do bad things, but may by accident (assume good faith), and that we can 100% revert every edit by any vandal ever with minimal effort. A lot of people tend to assume the opposite of those things, and it's important to point them out - which you did. So that's cool. But, a couple of things: :* Every page is owned by the community. The only pages that one user can claim to personally control are . Now, granted, the mainspace should really be reserved for pages about games and chat rooms - the namespace exists for meta stuff like your article - but even policy pages should be considered to be owned by the community. So, unfortunately, A drunken whaler is right, you shouldn't have that footnote. :* However, neither of you should have fought over it. About half the point of is "don't edit war". You end up filling the page history (and sometimes recentchanges) with the same edits over and over, which isn't useful to anyone. Per your own advice, the correct thing to do would be to first assume good faith and leave him a message, and second to find an admin if you can't both agree. You're both guilty of this; it takes two to edit war. :* I should also point out that this is vandalism. According to your own article: Victimizing-Has material been added that negatively targets any person or group of people? Is it not in good spirits but based out of discriminatory opinions? ... By stooping to their level, you are merely casting oil into the flames. :So here's what's happening: :* I moved Editors' Guide to Dealing with Vandalism to Project:Editors' Guide to Dealing with Vandalism. This makes it as "official" as it gets. :* I removed your footnote. You're still credited in the page history. :* I protected the page for 3 weeks. :* A drunken whaler flagged his own userpage for deletion, which I will honor after all parties have had a chance to review the above diff (which no one will be able to see after I delete it). :Hopefully this makes sense to everyone. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | ) 05:27, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Editors' guide to vandalism Would you be ok with adding unofficial to the title so people know that it's not written by the admins? A drunken whaler (talk) 22:15, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, no. A lot of pages aren't made by admins and they are just as valid as any other. However, it is fine if you delete me from the bottom note. KingDaedalus (talk) 01:42, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Letting you know something + message me on Kong Just letting you know that you cannot delete your talk page history. Unfortunately what gets post there has to stay. Also can you Pm or message me on Kong @ graveyard890? Idk when you are on at Kong, so whenever you see this message me if I am on or private whisper message me from profile. I can tell you some more information about wiki and admining and more. Thanks walker9 (talk) 15:12, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Done Hi there. I have seen that you removed your name from the list in Atlas Park many times. After informing the editor, who is blebbeh currently, she added you back. That's why I considered it's the right thing to do when you repeated the action and thought you are the one vandalizing (because I didn't think it was real, for someone to hate being mentioned in a list, and believed it wasn't actually you). May it be a misunderstanding. After all, all editors here check for other pages and note if some suspicious edit was done and undo it if it was built on a shaky basis. Sorry for any inconvenience. WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 02:23, May 4, 2016 (UTC) It is no problem, William. I understand your reasoning. It isn't necessarily that I hated being included on the list so much as a few of the inaccuracies in it, and I can see what you were trying to do. I didn't really consider myself an oldie to the room since I was merely taking a vacation and was planning on coming back and becoming a regular again. blebbeh just misunderstood my intentions. I am going to be added back to the wiki soon since I came back to Kong as planned, just so you know, and thanks for the clarification. KingDaedalus (talk) 16:28, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry xD Didn't know. :) WilliamTheUnknown (talk) 23:33, July 30, 2016 (UTC)